powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Souls and Gems
'Jet Souls and Turbo Gems '''are special devices in [[Power Rangers Coaster Force|''Power Rangers Coaster Force]] and Power Rangers Nitro that can be used to fuel Igniter Morphers (Jet Igniter, Nitro Igniter). Story "Legend says of a mysterious rock that crashed where Commodore Hill now stands, the Nitro Crystal. It unlocked the power of a new and emerging force of power, the car, into advanced fighting machine. Their force protected the public from a ruthless army of horror and disappeared from history without recognition. Some say the first dorms were named in their honor, but the identities of the 5 youth were never known."-CAL Reef Anthology, written by Allen Levy. "Some have thought that Jeff kept a secret in plain sight," Fiona when Charles chose his rangers. Jet Souls * Red Soul-turns the ARC into the Red Ranger * Crimson Soul-turns the ARC into the Crimson Ranger * Blue Soul-turns the ARC into the Blue Ranger * Navy Soul-Turns the ranger into the Navy Ranger * Teal Soul-turns the ARC into the Teal ranger * Yellow Soul-turns the user into the Yellow Ranger * White Soul-Turns the User into the White Ranger Only * Orange Soul-Turns the user into the Orange Ranger * Green Soul-turns the user into the Green Ranger * Reshda Soul-Turns the user into the Reshda Ranger * Grey Soul-Turns the user into the Grey Ranger * Brown Soul-Turns the user into the Brown Ranger * Raven Soul-Turns the User into Raven Knight (imbedded in the Raven Sword by default) * Jaguar Soul-also called the Jaguar Tusk, turns Jaguar into Jaguar Soldier. It's Morphing call is "Galwit Beast On!" * Checkered Soul-Turns the user into Top Thrill Dragster, ColossalCon exclusive * Drive Soul-When inserted into the Battle Belt, allows the user to become Auto Cop. It's name is a reference to Kamen Rider Drive, which is the form it unlocks. * Mack Soul-When Interested into the Battle Belt, allows the user to become Grease Knight. it's name is a reference to Kamen Rider Mach, which is the form it unlocks. Turbo Gems * Red Nitro Crystal-Turns the user into Nitro Red * Blue Nitro Crystal-Turns the user into Nitro Blue * Black Nitro Crystal-Turns the user into Nitro Black * Pink Nitro Crystal-Turns the user into Nitro Pink * Yellow Nitro Crystal-Turns the user into Nitro Yellow * Aero Star Crystal-Turns the user into Top Gun Ranger (used in Jet Igniter) * Rebel Crystal-allows the Rebel Yell (Racer 75) ARC's to transform * Thunder Crystal-allows the Thunder Road ARC's to Transform * Neo Nitro Crystal-allows the Racer ARC's to transform * Bullet Crystal-a San Diego Comic Con exclusive crystal that would allow the user to become Silver Bullet. Notes * The Turbo Gem's origin seems to be based off the Zeo Crystal * Despite being a main gimmick (in terms of the number of users), it isn't widely used in the toyline as the changer toy from sentai was not brought over See Also * Jetta Souls-Sentai Counterpart from Himitsuranger * Turbine Button-Sentai Counterpart from Turboranger Category:Collectable Devices Category:Special Systems Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen